


assist

by umisabaku



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 00:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14842314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umisabaku/pseuds/umisabaku
Summary: Kenma needs an assist from his boyfriend.





	assist

In his three years of middle school and two years of high school, Kozume Kenma has never been in this position.

“Well?” the girl asks, and she smiles shyly, but in an encouraging sort of way, and it just makes Kenma shift his feet, and in his shoes, his toes flex, as if preparing to flee.

“You mean… with Kuroo?” he says, almost a tad hopeful, because usually, when girls talk to him, ask him these sorts of things, it’s about Kuroo. 

“What about Kuroo-senpai?” she says, frowning.

There goes that thought. “Girls usually…” he stops, because he would literally rather die than finish that statement.

“Ask out Kuroo-senpai via _you?”_ she laughs, “Oh gosh, that sounds awful. No, I mean _you!_  I was wondering if _you_  wanted to go to the arcade on Saturday! With me. You’re always playing games, and I figured you’re probably pretty good…”

And now he is in this situation. A girl is asking him out and he is supposed to answer. In the back of his mind, he can practically hear Yamamoto weeping in jealousy, and raging that he should be faster with his response. He knows what all his senpai would think, most likely. Yaku would scold him for being rude, and Kuroo…

Kuroo wraps his arms around Kenma’s chest from behind and says, “He has plans with me that day.”

Kenma blinks up at Kuroo, wondering if he summoned Kuroo with his mind, wondering if he’s hallucinating in his panic, wondering if Kuroo is just a little bit psychic.

“Oh, _that’s_  what he meant! You should have just _said!_ ” the girl nods knowingly, and says, “OK, later, Kozume-kun!”

Kenma looks up at his boyfriend and notices the beads of sweat on Kuroo’s neck. “I appreciate the assist, but… did you _run_ here?”

“I will neither confirm nor deny.”

“How’d you even know I needed help?”

“I have a vast legion of spies who keep me informed when someone is moving in on my man.”

“Yamamoto texted you, didn’t he?”

“Good man, Yamamoto. I can always trust him in a pinch.”

At any given moment, Kenma appreciates help getting out of social situations, but he feels the need to point out, “That’s kinda stalker of you, Kuroo.”

“I’ll stop if you don’t want me too,” Kuroo rolls his eyes, “But knowing you, if some girl asks you out you might accidentally agree just because it’s less awkward.”

Kenma nods, since this is a distinct possibility.


End file.
